MIDSEL: Moyen International De S'envoyer En L'air
by cococloud
Summary: FIC FINIE. harry et draco correspondent par l'internet sorcier alors que draco se fait passer pour une blonde à forte poitrine...qui veut voir harry et drac se bourrer la gueule en petite tenue?
1. la révélation

Titre : MIDSEL, Moyen International De S'envoyer En L'air. C'est l'internet sorcier. D'ailleurs expliquez moi pourquoi ils ont internet alors qu'ils s'éclairent encore à la bougie °_°

Made in : bah, tous les tomes d'HP. Evidemment, les persos appartiennent à JKR et d'ailleurs je tiens à dire que c'est pas juste que certains aient le quasi monopole du bouquin pas mal écrit et carrément rentable, parce que voilà quoi.

Type : euh.. slash peut être à venir dans trèèèèès longtemps et si vous êtes sages (c'est à dire si vous m'envoyez tout plein de reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette première fic) en attendant c'est un défi d'Aziliz et je remercie Marlène de m'avoir laissée prendre l'inspiration chez la même personne qu'elle (si quelqu'un à part Marlène a compris quoi que ce soit à ma phrase je le félicite -_- !)

Laelia, si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir lire peinarde sans te creuser la tête tu te trompes ma vieille !!! la prochaine fois c'est toi qui me donnes une idée d'histoire, hinhinhin….

PDV Potter

- Tire toi de là, sale fiotte !

Un violent coup d'épaule m'atteint de plein fouet et me projette à terre.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qui vient de m'agresser. Je sais que si je le regarde dans les yeux, j'aurai encore à affronter ses remarques désobligeantes quant à mes orientations sexuelles. 

Depuis que mon homosexualité a été révélée au grand jour, ma vie est devenue une succession d'humiliations plus … humiliantes les unes que les autres. Malefoy me distribue généreusement des volées de coups, des tripotées d'injures, et même parfois, dans son immense bonté, de charmants crachats dans le dos. Si j'ai pensé à l'exil en Alaska ? Oui, plusieurs fois déjà, mais c'est gentil de me souffler l'idée. 

Un jour, j'ai même plus ou moins songé à la délivrance d'un suicide en bonne et due forme. Mais que voulez vous, alors que je me passais sagement la corde au cou, ce nain de Colin Crivey est arrivé, et m'a prévenu que Voldy faisait son retour sur le devant de la scène. Je ne pouvais décemment pas abandonner mes amis seuls face à cette enflure de mage noir à la con. 

A présent, Voldy est terrassé et ses poussières noyée dans l'eau du lac du Loch Ness. Vous n'aviez pas remarqu ? On n'a pas vu Nessy depuis au moins deux mois. A croire qu'une ombre maléfique l'a englouti au fond de son propre appart. Je crois que je n'en ai pas encore fini avec ma réputation de Miraculé.

Je me relève, ajustant mes lunettes. Sans plus m'attarder, je tourne le dos à la foule attroupée des élèves et rejoins à toute berzingue mon dortoir. Marre, j'en ai marre. Hogwarts est censé être un des lieux les plus tolérants, les plus ouverts sans doute, mais qu'en est il des élèves ? Il n'y a pas une personne qui n'a pas changé d'attitude envers moi. Ron s'est cassé, déclenchant sciemment dispute sur dispute, pour que je l'envoie balader Hermione m'a dit de but en blanc qu'elle m'aimerait toujours mais qu'elle avait besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Temps d'adaptation mon œil oui ! Je peux courir longtemps avant qu'elle ne revienne me voir, comme si rien ne s'était passé. L'équipe de quidditch a viré son capitaine, prétextant des incompatibilités de caractère. Le capitaine c'était moi. Avant.

Allongé en travers de mon lit, je retiens les larmes qui menacent de balafrer mes joues. Comme si j'étais pas assez défiguré tiens ...

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je ne répond pas, je n'y suis pour personne. Les gonds chantent doucement, sinistres, semblables à mon humeur.

- Ha … Harry ?

Lentement je tourne la tête pour savoir qui vient me déranger en pleines considérations macabres. Constant, un gars de Ravenclaw. Je me redresse, assis sur le bord de mon lit.

- Quoi, dis je aigrement.

- Je … Je voulais te dire … Moi ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois … Euh …

Il s'avance rapidement, jusqu'à arriver pile devant moi.

- Que je sois quoi, Constant ? Aies au moins le courage de le dire !

J'ai crié. Ce type ne m'a rien fait, je sais, je suis misérable. Mais je suis une chaudière sur le point d'exploser.

Il pâlit, ne répond pas. Un instant passe, sans que l'un de nous ne bouge.

- Je …

Il commence une phrase puis se résigne, et, brusquement, se penche.

Ses lèvres épousent les miennes, je sens sa langue forcer un passage.

Violemment je le repousse.

- Ca ne va pas non ? T'es malade ? Espèce de créature des bas fonds de la pire espèce, crétin des Alpes !!! Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois !!! Casse toi et vite !!! Hors de ma vue !!!

L'autre s'enfuit à toutes jambes, ne prenant pas la peine de claquer la porte. Je m'effondre à nouveau sur mon lit, je pleure sans m'arrêter, des larmes de fatigue, de découragement. Je n'en peux plus, seigneur, pourquoi faut il qu'en plus d'être le seul Miraculé que cette Terre porte encore, je sois marginal à ce point ? Mes sanglots redoublent. Pourquoi mes parents ne sont ils plus là pour m'aider ? Ils devraient être là !

Un coup sur le montant boisé de mon lit.

- Foutez le camp !! Tous !!! Je ne veux plus voir personne !! Allez vous en !!!

Une voix douce me répond :

- J'ai bien peur d'être seul …

- Hein ?

Le professeur Dumbledore se tient debout, un sourire doux aux lèvres. J'esquisse un mouvement pour me lever.

- Non, non non, Harry, reste tranquille … Je peux m'asseoir ?

Je me décale vers la tête du lit en essuyant mes larmes qui roulent le long de mes tempes.

- Vous voulez me parler professeur ?

- Non Harry. Je veux que toi, tu me parles. 

- A propos de quoi ?

- De ce que tu veux.

Je reste silencieux.

- Eh bien Harry, tu as avalé ta langue ?

- Ca n'est vraiment pas le genre de plaisanteries à faire, professeur. Vous croyez que ça m'amuse cette histoire ? Le monde entier sera au courant sous peu que Harry, le petit Survivant est un garçon aux mœurs étranges ! 

Je hurle à m'en faire péter les cordes vocales.

- Calme toi Harry enfin. Je suis là pour t'aider.

- Mais m'aider en quoi ? Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi et vous le savez parfaitement ! Tout ce qui  vous pousse à venir me voir c'est votre maudite curiosit !! J'en ai marre de vous ! J'en ai marre de  votre manière de parler par énigmes ! J'en ai marre de votre barbe à la con !!

Essoufflé, je m'arrête dans ma tirade. Dumbledore me regarde fixement, ne laissant transparaître aucune expression.

Enfin :

- Je crois que je vais te laisser Harry. A plus tard si tu le veux bien.

Il disparaît dans une fumée argentée.

Quel con. Mais quel con je fais.

PDV Malefoy

Potter est dans une merde noire. Grâce à moi, l'école sait qu'il est un … enfin, je vais pas m'étaler la dessus. Je peux maintenant le traiter de tous les noms à longueur de journée ! Quel bonheur de voir son pire ennemi traîné dans la boue !! Ah ah ah !!! Aaaah … J'en soupire d'aise toutes les deux minutes !

Trêve de méchancetés, cette vieille chouette de McGonagall m'a donné un devoir en supplément – j'avais posé une main sur les fesses d'une camarade par inadvertance – qui consiste en … Attends voir que je ressorte mon cahier. Ah, une recherche sur un Muggle, Napoléon. Pfff encore un mec incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de grandiose ou d'éternel dans sa vie.

Dans la bibliothèque, il règne une chaleur étouffante, contrastant avec le froid glacial des couloirs. J'avance jusqu'à une table où bourdonne un ordinateur. Je l'allume. Ces machines mettent un temps fou à démarrer. Ce genre d'invention moldue ne vaut rien du tout ! Quelle plaie, ces sous racés !!

Bon, au boulot. Je lance le MIDSE qui, immédiatement, me présente la sélection de site du mois. Sans y accorder un regard, je tape mes mots-clés. Quelques secondes plus tard, je parcours des yeux la liste de sites qui me sont proposés :

_Napoléon, l'empereur riquiqui_

_Napoléon, un remède efficace contre les maux de ventre_

_Napoléon, sa vie, ses guerres, sa mort_

Tiens le dernier site m'a l'air assez complet. Voyons voir, un petit double clic, et nous y sommes. Oups. Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche. Je rougis malgré moi. C'est pas que je suis pas habitué ( à dix sept ans quand même ) mais j'ai ma petite pudeur. Une fenêtre vient de s'ouvrir sur l'écran, m'indiquant ainsi comment s'inscrire sur ce site et trouver l'amour pour une nuit ou pour toujours. 

Surtout qu'ici, n'importe qui pourrait me voir reluquer des femmes et des hommes aux mœurs apparemment peu orthodoxes dans des poses plutôt … Comment dirais-je … Des poses qui mettraient en forme plus d'un puritain. Potter compris, hé hé hé … Eh, me vient une idée saugrenue, comme je sais si bien les trouver : si je laissais une candidature ?

Alors, _comment s'inscrire ? _Double clic. Ouah, les questions ! Sexe, mensurations, relation désirée … Ils n'y vont pas avec le dos de la cuillère !

Alors, je m'appelle Carmen ( si si juré ) je suis blonde, avec un petit 100 D. Mmmm, non 100 F. C'est mieux comme ça.

Le lendemain 

PDV Potter

Lentement je descend les marches qui mènent à la bibliothèque. J'ai demandé à Neville si je pouvais lui faire sa recherche sur Napoléon que lui a donné McGonagall, parce qu'il l'avait transformée, elle, en tasse de café, au lieu de son bureau. Il a accepté en me dévisageant, comme le font tous mes amis depuis qu'ils _le_ savent. Je voulais un prétexte pour me rendre à la bibli c'est le seul endroit où Malefoy ne peut pas faire de bruit, et donc pas m'insulter. Je soupire doucement et me frotte les yeux avec énergie. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

Je jette un œil avant d'entrer, pas de Malefoy en vue. Je fonce me cacher derrière un ordinateur, espérant ne pas me faire voir. Là, dans un coin, niché près d'une étagère d'encyclopédies, personne ne viendra me débusquer. Le MIDSE est déjà lanc je tape « Napoléon » une liste enregistrée dans les favoris s'affiche. Je jette un coup d'œil un des noms de site se détache en lettres bleues au milieu des autres en noir, ce qui signifie que ce site, « _Napoléon, sa vie, ses guerres, sa mort _» a déjà été consulté. 

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je retire mon curseur du site.

- Ah Hermione !

Elle se tient devant moi, fermement plantée sur ses deux pieds.

- Euh salut euh … Je fais une recherche pour Neville.

Elle s'assied près de moi.

- Tu sais, je voulais … M'excuser de mon comportement de ces derniers jours … Je n'ai pas été très sympa, mais on est tous étonnés en fait …

- Dégoûtés tu veux dire.

Elle ne répond rien, embarrassée.

- Eh bien je dois dire que … Ca n'est pas évident pour tout le monde d'admettre que le sauveur de l'Humanité est … Plutôt porté sur les hommes …

- Parce que vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi de l'admettre ?

Dans un geste de colère, j'effleure sa main. Brusquement, elle sursaute et se lève.

- Je … je dois y aller Harry, à plus tard …

- C'est ça …

Je laisse passer quelques secondes, fixant l'écran sans voir ce qui y est écrit. Puis je reprend la souris et clique sur le site. Une fenêtre clignote en plein milieu de l'écran. Argh ! Si on me surprend là dessus, ce qui me reste de réputation va rejoindre Jules Vernes, 20 000 lieues sous les mers ! Je ferme la fenêtre en vitesse.

La nuit même 

Sous la cape d'invisibilité, je descends à nouveau les marches de la bibli, en veillant à ce que le frottement de mes pantoufles sur le marbre ne s'entende pas trop. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup de baguette silencieux, et me faufile jusqu'à l'ordinateur de cette aprèm.

Pendant toute la soirée, les photos du site me sont apparues comme des flashes. Il fallait que j'y retourne, et me voilà, en train de surfer sur un site déconseillé aux moins de 18 ans, aux alentours de deux heures du matin. 

Mmm … Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça, c'est agréable. Mes doigts glissent lentement le long de mon torse alors que je contemple les photos. Peu à peu, ma main trouve mon entrejambe et déboutonne mon pyjama. Une douce chaleur m'envahit, dans le vide glacé de la bibliothèque. Dans ma torpeur, je remarque le _Comment s'inscrire ?_ qui semble m'attirer irrésistiblement. Je clique dessus, et après quelques réponses à des questions totalement indiscrètes, j'ai enfin accès aux courriers des candidats. 

Je parcours un à un les textes, sans apercevoir de proposition qui me convienne. De toute façon ce n'est pas sur ce site que je trouverai ce qu'il me faut. Un ricanement désenchanté m'échappe. Est-ce que je suis condamné à vivre, traité en paria de la sociét ? (nda : elle est déprimée notre potiche nationale !!!)

Je reste sans penser quelques secondes. Bof, et si j'essayais avec une fille, on ne sait jamais ? J'en prends une au hasard, en excluant du tas les ménagères de moins de 50 ans et les minettes à la recherche du grand Amour. Voilà l'élu de ma souris : Carmen, blonde, 100 F, 17 ans. Comme moi. Allez, une petite lettre gentille pour commencer. 

Hem, inspiration, dépêche toi de venir aider un pauvre petit homo qui tente désespérément de devenir ce qu'il ne pourra sans doute jamais être : un mignon petit hétéro bien conforme à la législation, sans colorants ni conservateurs. (nda : j'étais fatiguée quand j'ai écrit ça -_- !)

_Chère Carmen,_

_J'ai 17 ans, et comme toi je cherche à rencontrer quelqu'un qui saurai me faire découvrir l'amour _( n'importe quoi, j'ai jamais eu l'âme d'un explorateur ) _et avec qui je pourrai faire un petit bout de chemin_ ( arrêtez j'ai un caillou dans ma chaussure !!!) _J'attends avec impatience ta réponse pour en savoir plus sur toi !_

_Harry_

Je suis lamentable.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà c'est fini, reviews s'il vous plait !!!!


	2. correspondance

MIDSEL

Merciiiiiiiii pour vos reviews !!!!!! mes premiers, quelle émotion !!!!!!!!!! je suis heureuse heureuse !!!!!!! (court partout et saute comme une folle)

Chapitre 2

PDV Malefoy

DRIIIIIING !!!!!!!!!! 

Bwarf … Expliquez moi pourquoi la grasse matinée n'est pas enseignée dans cette école. Les cheveux en bataille, je m'assieds sur mon lit, les genoux repliés contre mon torse (Fans de Malefoy, profitez en, cette scène vous est dédiée) Les yeux mis-clos, je tente d'émerger coûte que coûte de ce tas de draps qui me sert de lit. 

Un voisin de chambre m'interpelle : c'est … Euh, comment il s'appelle déj ? La mine renfrognée, je l'écoute :

« C'est pas que ça m'intéresse, mais si tu ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis avec Potter, couvre toi ! »

J'articule avec difficult :

« Qu … Keske tu racontes, espèce de vache tétraplégique ? » 

Il jette un regard appuyé à la partie sud de mon anatomie. Ouap !!!!!! D'un saut, je bondis dans un rideau et m'en couvre de haut en bas.

D'une voix de jeune fille effarouchée, je lance :

«Vicieux ! »

L'autre ricane, sadique.

Enfin habillé, je descends les escaliers qui semblent prendre un malin plaisir à paumer les premières années paniquées. Bien fait pour eux, gniark !

Dans la salle à manger, je repère tout de suite la silhouette désorientée de Potter, qui cherche désespérément une place pour déjeuner. Depuis que tout le monde sait ce qu'il est, il ne pourrait même pas demander l'heure sans se prendre un vent ! Bien fait pour lui …

°Tu n'as pas honte ? Martyriser un pauvre gosse sans défense, après ce qu'il a vécu ! Et pourtant, au fond de toi, tu l'aimes bien, hein ? Avec son petit air tristounet, sa bouille de minou, ses lunettes éternellement cassées … °

*Ta g … Jiminy Criket, il a bien raison de se passer les nerfs sur cette lavette ! Hein, mon vieux, t'aimes ça, taper sur la tête de Potter ? *

Vos gueules, la mariée et le Lucifer en culotte courte ! (ndla : °_° ???)

Je dirais bien deux mots à celui qui a inventé les petites voix, ça fout un mal de crâne !

Faisant un saut express à la bibli, je consulte le site d'hier. Quoi, déjà une réponse ? J'avais sous estimé le charme de ma blondeur naturelle.

Alors voyons voir ça … C'est signé par un « Harry » qui me veut, je crois, beaucoup de bien, oh oh oh. Attends, non, ce Harry, ça ne serait pas … Non, ce serait trop incroyable, quelle idée saugrenue.

PDV Bibliothécaire

Tiens, encore ce Malefoy ? Se serait il pris de passion pour l'informatique ? Mon flair de rat de bibliothèque me dit que cela cache quelque chose …

Et voilà Potter qui se précipite sur un l'ordinateur du fond. Il lance le MIDSEL, fébrile oh la tronche, wha ha ha ! Il rougit, puis pâlit, fait une grimace dégoûtée et imprime un courrier électronique. Il s'apprête à partir en courant. Je l'interpelle :

« Au revoir jeune homme ! Ne claquez pas la porte en sortant ! »

Il me regarde, étonné comme s'il venait de voir Malefoy en train de rouler un patin à Crabbe. Mmmpffff.

BWA AH AH AH Ah !!!!! Ah ah ah aaaah ...

- Ermine, je suis ravi que votre travail vous plaise au point que vous vous rouliez par terre en riant, mais tâchez de ne pas oublier que cette bibliothèque est censée être un lieu de silence.

En rougissant, je balbutie :

« Oui bien sûr, Albus. »

PDV Potter

Je relis le courrier de Carmen :

_Oh, Harry,_

_Je suis très touchée que tu t'intéresses à moi et pas uniquement à mon 100 F, contrairement à beaucoup d'internautes !_ (Tu parles Charles ! Fallait pas mettre ta taille de soutif dans ce cas l !) _Tu voulais savoir des choses sur moi, eh bien je ne sais pas par où commencer …_

_J'ai vu dernièrement un film très intéressant sur la pratique de la magie en Ouzbékistan profond_ (nda : celui qui me dit où se trouve ce pays gagne un carambar ! Non je plaisante je le garde pour moi, ho ho ho _) qui m'a marquée : les sorciers n'apprennent pas de formules comme nous dans nos écoles, ils les inventent !_ (Sans déc ?) _Les plus puissants réussissent parfois à contrôler les éléments, tu imagines ? J'adorerais contrôler l'eau et toi ?_ (Contrôler Malefoy et en faire tout ce que je veux, TOUT ce que je veux)

Carmen 

Cette Carmen a une conversation absolument fan-tas-tique. Mais je dois avouer que ce doc passé il y a quelque temps à la télé moldue était réellement passionnant.

Plus tard, à la bibliothèque 

Il est presque 18 heures, il ne devrait plus y avoir grand monde à la bibli, c'est le moment idéal pour écrire un mail à Carmen. Je pousse la porte, et immédiatement, j'aperçois mon ennemi juré, assis devant un ordi. Je passe en coup de vent derrière lui, espérant qu'il ne me remarquera pas. Mais c'est trop compter sur ma bonne étoile (ah bon, j'en ai une ?) et il se retourne, me fixant de ses beaux yeux bleus.

- Alors, Potter, t'es un peu pressé on dirait ?

Son sourire cynique s'élargit à mesure qu'il me parle. Sa voix se fait mielleuse.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu as peur de moi ?

- Laisse moi tranquille Malefoy.

- Eh ben, qu'est ce que c'est que cette agressivit ? Tu t'es acheté une paire de c…

- Monsieur Malefoy, s'il vous plaît, taisez vous.

Ouf, la documentaliste vient de me sauver la vie ! Je repars, suivi du regard malveillant de Malefoy. Comment peut on être aussi méchant … et sexy en l'occurrence ? Planqué derrière mon ordinateur, je l'observe discrètement. Balançant la tête doucement de gauche à droite, ses cheveux ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, il tape nerveusement sur le clavier. Ses doigts s'activent au dessus des touches, presque en une caresse. Mmmm, si ses mains pouvaient courir comme ça sur moi …………………….. (nda : euh, Harry, tu baves là)

_Chère Carmen,_

_J'ai également adoré ce documentaire ! Je ne pensais pas que tu regardais la télé moldue, les sorciers qui le font sont si rares ! ( Tant qu'à faire, je préfère les méthodes enseignées dans nos écoles, c'est déjà assez compliqué pour y rajouter le contrôle des éléments )_

_Je joins à mon mail un dossier MP3, c'est une de mes chansons préférées, tu me diras ce que tu en penses._

_Bien à toi, Harry_

Je laisse un instant mon cerveau en mode pilote automatique, fixant l'écran sans rien y voir. Je crois entendre une musique connue, mais mon bon sens me rassure : « Tu entends des voix. Tu deviens complètement fou, Harry, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça se soigne »Mais un biip strident me réveille de ma léthargie. Une réponse, déj ? Précipitamment, je lis le courrier.

_Cher Harry,_

_Quel hasard ! J'aime beaucoup cette chanson moi aussi ! C'est à se demander si nous ne sommes pas alter ego !!_

_J'aime le jazz, la house, et, la honte, les ballades guimauves …_

_Est ce que tu as lu le dernier bouquin de B.Rain ? C'est un auteur que j'apprécie, comme P.Ostiche ou C.Amping._

_A bientôt, Carmen_

(nda : HAHAHA j'avais pas plus nul pour les noms d'auteur, désolée)

C'est idiot, mais je commence à la trouver sympathique. Pourtant, ça m'étonne que nous ayons totalement les mêmes goûts. Est – ce que ce site marcherait vraiment ?

_Chère Carmen,_

_J'ai bien lu le dernier B.Rain, qui m'a plu, contrairement au dernier S.Ingalone, que j'ai trouvé très déplacé vis à vis de la conjoncture actuelle _(J)_. Mais après tout, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde._

_Si je te demande où tu habites, tu me répondras ?_

_Bises, Harry_

PDV Draco

Les escaliers, cessant leurs activités traîtresses, me permettent de penser sans avoir à faire attention où je mets les pieds. C'est étonnant ce que je m'entends bien avec ce Harry. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir apprécier quelqu'un en le connaissant uniquement sur le MIDSE. C'est agréable de se confier, je suis surpris ! Je me demande quelle tête a ce type. S'il ressemble à Potter … Si ses mains sont aussi fines que les siennes … S'il a l'air aussi adorablement perdu …

Mais le fait qu'il croie que je suis une femme me gêne. Il faudra que je lui dise … Oui, que je lui avoue …

Arrivé dans mon dortoir, je n'ai plus de place à laisser à ces réflexions. La vie reprend son cours si je puis dire. Je laisse tomber en plan mes livres et mon sac, et attrape serviette, peignoir et shampooing. (nda : raté les fans de Malefoy, ce sera pour une autre fois !)

PDV Harry

Je pousse timidement la porte des douches, espérant n'y rencontrer personne. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement tout est désert. Je referme la porte de l'une des cabines, le loquet s'abaissant tout seul. Lentement, j'entreprends de me déshabiller, ma peau peu à peu nue frissonnant dans l'air humide. Je retire mes lunettes. Ma main tourne le bouton de la douche des gouttelettes se posent sur mes épaules. L'eau est encore froide, et je recule, comme mordu. En un geste brusque je me retrouve collé à une paroi. Mes joues s'enflamment et mon corps se réchauffe alors que j'imagine malgré moi Malefoy me plaquant contre un mur et … Vite une douche froide !!!

_Le lendemain_

PDV Malefoy

Je grimpe l'échelle qui mène à la salle du cours de divination. En soulevant la trappe, j'entends la voix loufoque du professeur Trelawney qui accueille les élèves d'un « Bonjour mes chéris, asseyez vous, mais veillez à ne pas troubler les ondes psychiques intenses que dégagent les marcs de caf » qui se voudrait mystérieux et envoûtant. Tant bien que mal, je me faufile au fond de la pièce pour m'affaler sur un pouf rose à étoiles vertes. Tout le monde se dispute les places du fond ou près de la fenêtre à cause de la chaleur dégagée par l'âtre brûlant et l'ennui dégagé par Trelawney. Celle ci sort de l'ombre, dans un grand bruit d'étoffes flottantes et de bijoux. Elle s'assied à son bureau, croise les doigts à hauteur de son menton. Elle hoche lentement la tête, son collier s'agite ( plink plink, fait le collier )

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons lire notre avenir proche dans les marcs de café. Vous aurez besoin de votre livre à la page 46. ( elle ouvre son propre livre clik clik font les bracelets )

Elle nous regarde un instant sans bouger.

- Eh bien qu'attendez vous ? Au travail !

Les autres obéissent. Je reste, passif, essayant de comprendre ce que veut me révéler ce reste de café. J'aurais bien besoin d'une tasse pour me réveiller. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : seulement un quart d'heure de passé, quel scandale ! Bon bah qu'est ce qu'il y a au fond de cette pièce de faïence ? Un marc de café. Que peux tu me dire sur moi, marc de caf ? … ( Silence radio ) Err … OK on va tourner la question autrement ( nda : je vous épargne les élucubrations mystiques de ce cher garçon. Mille excuses aux amoureux des marcs de café. )

_Cinq minutes de casse tête plus tard_

Argh, y a pas les solutions dans ce livre ? Bon, alors maintenant je passe à l'interprétation. Mmm, gnagnagna, je vais ouvrir mon esprit, avoir une chute de tension dans les jours prochains. Je suis censé rencontrer pour la première fois quelqu'un qui sera important pour moi dans les semaines à venir. Harry ? Mon cœur s'arrête. Serait ce possible que ça marche entre nous ? Ca me changerait des niaises que je m'envoie à longueur d'année. Pardon pour ce langage quelque peu salace, mais j'avoue courir les sous-vêts assidûment (Malheureusement peu de filles portent encore des jupons de nos jours. Je dois bien admettre que le jupon leur conférait un certain charme. Mais il faut vivre avec son temps.)

Je sens mon visage s'assombrir. Allons, Draco, je croyais que tu étais homophobe ? En principe un homophobe n'est pas censé ressentir quelque chose pour les hommes !! Ressaisis toi, nom d'un troll !

- Monsieur Malefoy ? Puis je savoir ce que vous faites encore ici ? Le cours est fini depuis déjà deux minutes !

- Ah Euh oui bien sûr professeur, au revoir !

Trelawney me poursuit de son regard inquisiteur jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse.

********

_Samedi matin_

PDV Harry

_Le bonheur m'obsède, à la névrose, là où il y a du gris, je mets du rooose …_

(« Rose » de Zazie dans le film « Ma vie en rose »)

J'entre en chantonnant dans la salle commune des ploucs-cœurs-de-lion immédiatement, Hermione vient à ma rencontre. Son sourire découvre ses dents mal rangées, elle secoue un peu ses boucles brunes.

- Tu as l'air g… euh heureux aujourd'hui Harry, tu as appris une bonne nouvelle ? 

- Mmm non pas spécialement … dis je tranquillement.

- Un oiseau est arrivé pour toi il y a vingt minutes. Il s'est posé sur ton lit et n'en a plus bougé.

- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? Je croyais que mon lit était dans le dortoir des garçons, enfin jusqu'à nouvel ordre bien sûr.

Elle rit, rougit en répondant :

- Ben en fait j'étais allée voir Lee Jordan … 

- Je vois … Ca va faire sensation, demain dans les manchettes de la Gazette du Sorcier : « La belle Hermione amoureuse du speaker Jordan » A ton avis ce genre d'information ça se monnaye bien ?

Elle rit à nouveau et me regarde. J'ai l'impression fugace que rien n'a changé.

« Harry … Je voulais te dire … Tu nous manques … »

Elle dépose un baiser mouillé sur ma joue et retourne dans son dortoir. Comment puis je manquer à des gens qui ont délibérément décidé de me faire la gueule ?

En effet sur mon édredon à carreaux rouges se tient une colombe. Noire. Une colombe noire. Soit l'expéditeur est un(e) expert(e) en manipulation génétique soit c'est de la peinture. 

Une caresse dans le cou de l'oiseau m'indique que la deuxième hypothèse est fausse. Les plumes sont douces comme de la soie, légères comme un souffle. Je reste quelques secondes à admirer la bête, avant qu'elle ne me rappelle à l'ordre avec un roucoulement impatient. Avec précaution, je décroche le message de la patte de l'oiseau. De qui cela peut il être ? Je déplie le papier gratté de haut en bas par une plume à l'écriture déliée et fantaisiste.

_Cher Harry,_

_Fais tes valises en vitesse et rejoins moi immédiatement, j'ai déjà prévenu Dumbledore. Tu pars pour deux jours, suis ma colombe._

_Sirius_

Qu'est il encore arrivé à Sirius ? Je parie que son ongle est incarné et qu'il a peur de le couper tellement ça lui fait mal. Parfois il m'appelle pour n'importe quoi. Remarque … Si je pars pour deux jours, c'est peut être plus important que de la manucure. Bon, euh, c'est quoi la formule déj ? Flitwick m'a inventé un sortilège pour que mes bagages se fassent toutes seules, vu le nombre de fois où je dois partir en urgence de Hogwarts. Donc, euh … _Remplitoa Sacado_ ! 

Des vêtements se posent en délicatesse au fond d'un sac laissé au pied de mon lit. J'attrape mon balai d'une main et ouvre la fenêtre. Nom d'un, Carmen ! Sirius n'aura certainement pas fait installé le MIDSE dans sa grotte ! Je pose mes affaires en vitesse et me dirige vers l'escalier pour descendre à la bibli. Mais

- OUAIE !!! WAAAAA ARRETE CA FAIT TROP MAL !!!!!!

La colombe relâche sa proie, à savoir mes cheveux. Me massant le crâne en fronçant le nez, je jette un regard furieux à cette saleté de presse à guano qui volette à quelques centimètres de mon nez.

- CA VA PAS NON ESPECE DE PIAF DEGENERE !! QU'EST CE QUI TE PREND ??

Mais je me rappelle la missive de Sirius : _« rejoins moi immédiatement »_

Et si il était en danger ? Tant pis pour Carmen, Sirius a peut être besoin de moi (*petite larme de l'auteur : et Carmen ? Elle aussi a besoin de toi, de ta présence, de ton pas à côté du sien, de ton épaule sur laquelle s'endormir !*

°Lecteurs : euh, on se calme, c'est pas du Shakespeare là° *Je vous ai pas demandé votre avis, na ! … Eh mais nan, rev'neeeeeez !!!!!!* Bon après ce petit intermède psychédélique, revenons à nos zozieaux )

J'enfourche mon balai et, dans une gerbe de flammes, je prends mon envol. Bon, d'accord, y a pas eu de gerbe de flammes, mais ça fait mieux.


	3. weekend dans une grotte?

Ca y est j'ai enfin compris comment marchait le site -_- donc normalement il n'y aura plus (beaucoup) de problèmes pour le submit des chapitres suivants.

Merci pour vos reviews !!! quelques réponses :

**Onarluca** : merci !!! je connais vaguement quelqu'un qui s'appelle artémis^^ mais je pense pas qu'il aille sur ff.net donc… voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plairas !!!

**Céline 402** : suis bien d'accord avec toi !!!! du 100F c'est complètement délirant (surtout pour un mec -_- ) mais j'aime bien délirer (même si la plupart du temps je le fais toute seule lol ^^)

**Personne** : j'adore ton pseudo…. Au moins t'es discret(e) !!!! merci pour le compliment^^

**Lilith** : suis très honorée d'avoir été élue parmi toutes les autres fics (géniales) qu'il y a sur ce site !!! à vrai dire je n'en espérais pas tant pour une première fic !!!!!!

**Angy** : voilà la suite, bonne lecture (j'adore Malefoy mais un peu moins de gel dans ses cheveux serait pas du luxe)

**Kashu Kashart** : merci !! en réalité moi aussi j'aime bien dumby!!!! Mais je me mets à la place de harry, avoir ce vieux croûton sur le dos ça doit pas être marrant tous les jours !!!!

Et envoyez moi un review ou un mail si vous voulez un slash à la fin (c'est là que j'ai que des réponses positives. Bande de petits pervers^^) comme ça je prends mon temps pour l'écrire !!

Chapitre 3

PDV Draco ( de son p'tit nom )

De ma fenêtre, j'ai pleine vue sur un coucher de soleil flamboyant. Des nuages vaporeux s'étirent paresseusement, comme des chats dans un couffin orange. Au loin, le ciel se teinte d'encre violette étoilée d'écume. (nda : roooh c'est beau ! * penser à supprimer ce passage *)

Accoudé sur la gouttière, je me prend à penser à Harry. Non pas celui d'ici, l'autre. Que fait il en ce moment ? Est ce qu'il pense à moi ? Non, Draco, arrête de fantasmer, ce type te prend pour une femme. Si il pense à quelqu'un, ce n'est pas à toi mais à Carmen. Me voilà prisonnière… euh prisonnier de ma propre blague.

Une colombe passe au loin, suivi de près par un balai conduit par … Je plisse les yeux pour mieux voir … Nom d'un dragon, Potter ! Cheveux au vent, cape flottante, il s'agrippe à son balai de ses mains délicates. Je peux deviner ses sourcils froncés, sa bouille maladroite. Potter … Si seulement …

PDV Bibliothécaire

OUEEEEEE, revoilà Malefoy !!! On va encore rigoler. Comme chaque jour il se précipite sur un ordi et gnagnagna. Il tapote un bidule et éteint la bécane. Puis sort. ……………………………………………… Héééééé c'était même pas drôle !

PDV Harry

Ouaaah … *quarante troisième baillement * J'en ai marre ! Où est ce que Sirius a encore été se planquer ? On se rapproche de plus en plus de la côte. Soudain, la colombe pique un piqué. Vous me direz, c'est plutôt normal de piquer un piqué. Enfin bon bref. Le piaf descend quoi. 

Je le suis, donnant à mon balai un léger mouvement de hanche. Au loin s'étend la campagne, parsemée de poteaux électriques. La colombe s'arrête brusquement et me regarde me poser. Je reste, planté comme une cloche.

- Euh qu'est ce que je suis censée faire là maintenant tout de suite à la seconde où je te parle ?

…

La colombe m'observe, affligée par la bêtise humaine. Je pourrais en dire autant de la bêtise congénitale de ces pièces d'ornithologie mais je me la boucle parce que je suis d'une politesse exquise. Et modeste avec ça.

Dans une tentative de sauvetage de la situation, je lance un timide :

« Sirius ? Tu es l ? »

auquel répond l'ouverture d'une porte magique. (ndlr : quoi, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? Je comptais sur vous pour me l'expliquer +_+)

Ne me demandez pas ce qui se passe je n'y comprend rien. J'entre dans ce qui semble être un immense jardin. Une allée de fin gravier guide ma progression tandis que la colombe se fond dans les marronniers. Autour de moi, petit ballot qui traîne valise et balai, s'étalent des pelouses grasses et tendres, soignées avec la plus grande attention. 

Quelques orangers en pots bordent le sentier des arcades de roses multicolores se rejoignent au dessus de ma tête. Emerveillé par l'ampleur de ce travail de fourmi jardinière, je continue mon petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à tomber sur une sorte de Hogwarts en plus petit. 

Enfin ça reste d'une taille raisonnable : du genre 30 000 mètres carrés. Argh, je voudrais bien coincer celui ou celle qui a le culot d'avoir autant d'argent pour pouvoir se payer ça ! Timidement, je passe derrière la «maison » ( quand ça a cette taille, est ce qu'on peut encore parler de maison ? ). D'un blanc crème immaculé, assaillie par des statues d'anges et d'animaux, elle semble comprendre plusieurs cours intérieures. 

Le jardin s'étend derrière comme la lande anglaise. Tiens, une hallucination ! Quelle vision stupide ! Je viens de voir Sirius en string léopard en train de bronzer dans une chaise longue, au bord d'une piscine à l'eau limpide de 500 mètres sur 300.

…

SIRIUS EN STRING LEOPARD EN TRAIN DE BRONZER DANS UNE CHAISE LONGUE AU BORD D UNE PISCINE A L EAU LIMPIDE DE 500 METRES SUR 300 ?????!!!!! C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ???!!!!!

Je regarde mon parrain, la bouche par terre d'ahurissement.

- Salut filleul, ça roule ? Allez, sors ton maillot et viens te détendre !

- Gueuh gueuh gueuh gueuh gueuh Agaga 

- Eh ben qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, demande t il en se levant (il me demande ce qu'il m'arrive ? Un flingue s'il vous plaît) Eh, range ta langue ou je risque de marcher dessus.

- Abagadareureufleubfleub

- Ouh ouh Harry, c'est moi Sirius, ton parraaaain ! Tu te remets ou il faut que je t'en colle une ?

Je cligne une demi douzaine de fois des yeux. Enfin, je retrouve le don de parole.

- M'enfin, Sirius, qu'est ce que c'est que ce micmac ? Tu me fais venir en urgence pour t'admirer dans ton string léopard neuf ? (nda : nan, raté, je suis pas une fan de Sirius.)

- Ben non, mais il est bien quand même ce maillot, tu trouves pas ? Je l'ai acheté chez Marks and Spencer en passant par Londres. Le vendeur m'a dit qu'il m'allait très bien et il a essayé de me coincer dans la cabine. C'est fou ce qu'on peut trouver comme homo dans ce bas monde.

Glups. Il l'a fait exprès ?

- Je t'ai fait venir parce que Dumby m'a dit que tu avais pas l'air d'aller bien. Il m'a demandé de t'emmener en week-end.

- Tu parles ! Tu ne m'as pas emmené, tu m'as envoyé ton piaf ! Il a failli me scalper parce que je voulais envoyer un mail avant de partir te rejoindre, ensuite on s'est perdu dans la forêt, et si je n'avais pas vu la mer au loin, on aurait pu aller en France !!!!

- Meuh c'est très joli la France ! T'es déjà allé à Paris ?

- Mmmrgngngngraaaaaah !!! Mais c'est pas le problème !! Sirius, sers toi de ce qui te fait office de cervelle au moins une fois dans ta vie !

Je vois lentement le visage de mon parrain se décomposer.

- Mais … Mais …

Il est au bord des larmes.

- Mais c'est pas gentil ce que tu viens de dire !!!

- Oooh, pardon, dis-je en entourant ses épaules d'un bras. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, enfin, te mets pas dans cet état l !

- Snif, snif … Ug, oc …

Attends, y a comme un problème, là.

- Sirius, je suis pas censé consoler mon propre parrain ! Alors dis moi où est ma chambre que je puisse enfin me reposer !

- Vouich, sgnirfl, suis moi.

- Et arrête de sangloter, tu m'énerves !

PDV Draco

Seul, devant mon ordinateur, je tape un mail à Harry. Je ne sais pas comment lui avouer que je suis un mec. Quelle cata ! J'étais loin de me douter que je regretterais de faire du 100 F.

_Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas tu ? En ce moment, tout le monde me dit que je passe mon temps collée à mon ordi !_

_Je ne peux pas te révéler l'endroit exact où j'habite, mais sache que je me situe à peu près ****** _(nda : Désolée, mais j'en sais pas plus que vous sur la position précise de Hogwarts !)

_Maintenant que nous nous connaissons bien, je crois que je peux te révéler ma véritable identit : je suis un mec, blond, mais ne mesurant pas un généreux 100 F. Désolé de te décevoir. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop._

_Peut-être à bientôt, Draco_

Mon curseur oscille entre le bouton « Envoyer » et le « Effacer ». Que faire ? Continuer cette relation sans rien dire ou tout gâcher en avouant la vérit ? Plongé dans une profonde perplexité, je m'étale sur la table, la main toujours posée sur la souris.

- BOUH.

- BWAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!

La bibliothécaire affiche un sourire sadique tandis que je réprime à deux mains les battements de mon cœur emballé.

- Eh bien monsieur Malefoy, on fait la sieste dans ce lieu de culture ? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

- Si si bien sûr, balbutie-je, effaré par la mesquinerie de cette vieille sorcière.

Elle s'en va, l'air satisfait, comme un troll qui aurait écrasé trente personnes en une journée. Bon. Le temps de lui tirer la langue comme un gamin, je me retourne face à l'écran. Je lis :

Message envoyé. Voulez vous écrire un autre e-mail ?

KWA, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? OSKOUR, je rêve, qui a envoyé mon message ? Raah, non, j'ai dû appuyé sans faire exprès quand cette saleté de saleté de saleté m'a fait peur ! Non, non, non !!! Il doit y avoir une solution ! Un moyen de récupérer le mail !!! Cherche, Draco, cherche !!!! Désespéré, je clique dans tous les sens. Mais merde-euh, il y a sûrement un moyen !

Au bout de deux minutes de cliques intenses, j'admets ma défaite. Le mail est parti et Harry le recevra bientôt. Mais c'est pas vrai, help nom d'un chien !!!

PDV Harry

Allongé sur un lit deux places recouvert d'un confortable duvet, je contemple le plafond. Sirius s'est calmé et m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'ordi dans la propriété. Je devrai attendre dimanche soir pour lire le mail de Carmen. 

Par ma fenêtre, de doux rayons de soleil entrent et éclairent le petit secrétaire qui attend d'être utilisé. Je me lève et soulève le panneau en bois. De chaque côté, de petits tiroirs s'alignent. J'en ouvre un, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Vides, poussiéreux.

J'ouvre la fenêtre, qui m'offre une vue superbe sur la piscine. J'essaie de m'imaginer Carmen. Des boucles blondes. Deux yeux en amande. Un sourire naïf. Une gorge offerte, des épaules dorées, douces. Ma main ouvre un à un les boutons de ma chemise, glisse sur mon torse en une caresse lente, et défait sans trembler ma ceinture.

Une poitrine lourde, un ventre ferme. Des jambes …

Pleurant, je m'assieds sur mon lit. Rien à faire. Rien à faire, je n'aime pas les filles. RIEN A FAIRE JE VOUS DIS !!! Les larmes coulent, chaudes, nombreuses. Un discret toc toc à la porte, et Sirius entre.

- Harry … Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas …

Doucement, il retire mes lunettes et frotte mes yeux avec un bout de drap. Il me serre contre lui … Comme un père … Papa …

- Pardon ?

J'ai dû penser tout haut. Je me détache de lui, séchant toujours mes larmes.

- Harry, dis-moi … Ne reste pas seul avec tes problèmes … Je suis là pour toi …

- Sirius, tu ne peux pas comprendre …

- Tu sais que tu dis ça à un gars qu'on a pris pendant 10 pour un meurtrier sanglant et sans scrupules ? Qui a passé 10 ans dans la prison la plus terrifiante qui soit ? Et qui a vu tous ses amis souffrir et mourir à cause d'un ex-camarade d'école ?

J'étouffe un petit rire.

- Alors Harry, vraiment … poursuit-il. Si il y a quelqu'un à qui tu peux te confier, c'est bien moi, tu ne crois pas ?

Je ne réponds rien pendant une dizaine de minutes. Mais Sirius attend. A côté de moi. Comme si il ne vivait que pour moi.

J'ouvre la bouche, puis me ravise. Sirius m'encourage de sa main posée sur mon bras, de ses yeux qui me cherchent.

- Je … Je suis gay …

La main se resserre imperceptiblement. Redoutant la réaction, j'attends qu'il dise quelque chose.

- Alors c'est ça ? murmure-t-il.

Je le regarde avec étonnement. Il sourit. Attends, mais là je rêve, ce gars sourit alors que je lui annonce que je suis hors normes !!

- Et ça t'amuses ? dis-je agressif.

- Mais pas du tout, Harry … Il faut que tu saches que … Je le suis …

Je sens mon visage s'empourprer.

- Et tout un tas d'autres gens aussi … Des gens que tu connais …

- Quoi ?!

- Tu n'es pas tout seul, Harry, si c'est ça qui te fait peur. Le monde na pas les yeux rivés sur toi.

- Eh bien si, justement ! Figure toi que toute l'école est au courant !

- Comment ça se fait ?

J'essaie de me rappeler comment c'est arrivé. Un poème … Un bête poème que j'avais perdu dans un couloir près de la salle des Slytherin … Un stupide poème où je parlais de l'absence de désir que je ressentais face aux filles … Une connerie de poème que Malefoy avait trouvé et dont il s'était empressé de raconter le contenu à tout le monde …

- Alors ?

La voix de Sirius me sort de mes pensées.

- Eh bien …

Le temps de lui raconter l'histoire et je m'endors comme une masse.

PDV Draco

Harry n'a pas répondu, je lui ai envoyé le mail il y a exactement 8 heures 32 minutes et … 57 secondes. D'habitude il répond dans les deux heures. Tout est foutu.

PDV Sirius

Dans la cuisine plus grande qu'un terrain de basket, je prépare un plateau repas à mon neveu préféré. Dire qu'il est homo ! Comme moi ! C'est trop bien ! 

Enfin, c'est sûr que pour lui, ç'aurait été mieux d'être hétéro, ça aurait simplifié les choses. Mais bon, que voulez vous, on ne choisit pas tout dans la vie.

Bref, bref, bref. Un lourd plateau entre les mains, je monte les escaliers en essayant de ne pas me casser la g… J'y suis presque, allez, un petit effort.

Ah … Ah ! AAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!

PDV Harry

BAOUM !!!! SCHPLING SCHPLANG SCHPLONG !!!

Ké ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je me redresse et remets mes lunettes. En courant, je sors de la chambre (bé voui, c'est tellement grand qu'il me faudrait presque un taxi.) pour trouver Sirius, assis par terre, les fesses dans le fromage, une omelette au bacon sur la tête, nageant dans la salade de fruits.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait …

- Vle tl'ai prlféprflé un plfatfeau rflepflas, mlais gl'ai gplisssslé dlans l'efcaflier, postillonne–t-il. (ça, ça s'appelle une conférence avec projections)

Je le tire par un bras pour le relever BOUM ! Misère, il tombe à nouveau, glissant et suintant d'aliments divers. Je persévère, et, au bout de deux ou trois lamentables chutes, il tient enfin debout.

Je saisis un rideau à pompon vert et entreprends de le débarbouiller. Peu à peu, son visage apparaît, au milieu du glaire d'œuf et du gras de viande.

- Je crois que je vais nous commander une pizza. Jambon fromage, ça te va ? dis-je.

- Oui, et demande un supplément de sauce chocolat !

PDV Draco

10 heures 56 minutes 12 secondes. Harry n'a toujours pas répondu. Ma vie est finie.

PDV livreur de pizza

Ma quelle zournée ! Enfin ma dernière livraison … Sour mon fier pétit balai, je vole en direczione des heureux clients de « Pizza sorcier » ! La pizza jambon fromaze chocolat dans mon mini coffre dégaze un parfum tout ce qu'il y a dé plous immonde. 

Quelle horreur, quelle barbarie ! Pour un Italien pour souche comme mé, c'est oune sacrilèze dé mettre autre chose qué les ingrédients habitouels ! Enfin, j'arrive à destinazione. La porte magique s'ouvre toute seule, et je continoue ma route de lonesome livreur dé pizza far away from home. La maison est immense : je cherche la porte pendant dix minoutes. Ah, ça y est ! Je frappe et un jeune garçon dé seize ou dix sept ans vient m'ouvrir.

- Ah, vous êtes la pizza ! Merci beaucoup !

- Ma non, jé ne souis pas la pizza ! Jé souis le livreur ! Tenez, jambon fromaze chocolat !

- Merci. SIRIUS, hurle le garçon, LA PIZZA EST L !!!

J'entends oune cacophonie dou diable. Un homme arrive devant mé.

PDV Sirius (nda : ouf, il est fatiguant l'autre avec son accent dou soud … Euh, du sud, pardon)

Le livreur se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Grand, fin, bronzé, aux cheveux noirs bouclés, il a tout du beau ténébreux. Miam miam, j'ai mon dîner de ce soir !!!

- Mais enfin entrez, cher livreur. Harry, apporte-nous quelque chose à boire s'il te plaît !

J'entraîne le brun au salon, un bras coulé autour de ses épaules. Harry s'en va à la cuisine en grommelant. J'invite ma proie à s'asseoir dans un profond fauteuil de cuir et m'affale, viril, tout près de lui.

- Alors, c'est quoi votre petit nom, mmh ?

- Paolo, et vous, cher client ?

- Sirius. Je suis d'ici.

Je vois dans ses yeux la petite étincelle qui me dit que je vais bien m'amuser ce soir.

PDV Draco

11 heures 40 minutes 7 secondes. Je n'ai plus d'ongles.

§§§§§§§

si vous voulez voter pour un slash, c'est le petit bouton ok en bas de la page ^^

cococloud


	4. rendez vous manqué

Voilà le quatrième chapitre !!!!! j'ai de plus en plus de reviews ça me fait trop plaisir !!!! merci à tous (se voit déjà nominée au prix Pullitzer ou Nobel, en robe longue scintillante, écrasant une larme d'émotion et remerciant sa famille, ses copines, le marchand de frites et le poisson rouge du voisin)

**White wolf** : y aura deux slash ? comment tu sais ça toi d'abord ? (chuuut fallais pas le dire !!!!)

**Céline402** : justement, chers lecteurs, j'ai un peu de mal à écrire un slash plein d'humour, donc si vous pouviez m'aider un peu et me souffler quelques idées, ça m'arrangerait bien !!!! en tout cas, merci pour l'accent italien !!

**Blaise le poussin masqu** (manu et blaise) : lol merci !!!! je suis contente d'arriver à faire rire quelqu'un !!!! y aura du slash, zinquiètez pas pour ça !!!!!

**Maggie** : vote pris en compte, merci !!!!!

**Minininimanimoooo** (j'espère que j'ai pas fait de faute) : ok, ca va saigner !! nan, je plaisante, mais envoyez moi des idées parce que je sèche là.

Oui, donc je refais une annonce pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu les réponses aux reviews (je ne leur lette pas la pierre bien sur) j'ai des problèmes d'inspiration pour le slash, que vous voulez apparemment marrant/délirant/pas fleur bleue, aidez moi silvoupliz !!! sinon, la fic se terminera par un chaste baiser, et je mettrai même pas de détails héhéh

Chapitre 4

PDV Harry

Je remplis deux verres de liqueur d'orange et les apporte cérémonieusement au salon. J'observe le livreur qui semble déjà apprécier mon parrain. Grand, osseux, le visage pincé d'un emmerdeur patenté, le menton dédaigneux, les cheveux vaguement frisottés. Il a tout du chieur italien (nda : aïe, pardon, cher lecteurs méditerranéens ! C'est juste pour l'histoire, j'adore l'Italie, faut pas croire) chauvin et méprisant. Que peut bien lui trouver mon parrain ? A pas comptés, je retourne dans ma chambre.

PDV Draco (toujours devant son écran)

Alors … La guillotine ? Non, trop vieux. Le revolver ? Trop cher. L'arme blanche ? Pas assez fiable. Ah, je sais, l'asphyxie. L'asphyxie, c'est bien. Je vois d'ici les manchettes : « Un Malefoy asphyxi : meurtre ou suicide ? » Et mon père de répondre : « Bof, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? »

PDV Harry (Covert, ah ah ah !!! Note de l'auteur pour elle-même : arrêter la caféine et les chewing-gums)

Je descends dans la cuisine, mes yeux encore bouffis par le sommeil me permettant à peine de voir où je mets les pieds. 

Dans mon pyjama rayé bleu et blanc traditionnel, les cheveux en bataille (vous me direz, ça change pas beaucoup de d'habitude) les lunettes de travers, la langue pâteuse … Err … Bon je vais arrêter là parce que ça devient gore. Bref, j'ai une tête pas possible, et je regarde mon parrain jeter dehors d'un coup de pied au derrière son amant d'une nuit. Comment je sais qu'il ont été amants ? Eh, bande de pervers, y a des jeunes lecteurs innocents ici !

- Tu as raison de l'avoir foutu dehors, Sirius. On aurait dû partager notre petit-déj avec lui.

- Oh, bonjour filleul ! Bien dormi ? On ne t'a pas dérangé, j'espère ?

- Non, penses-tu ! (Crétin. Si tu savais que je vous ai vus ****** en allant aux toilettes. Très instructif sur les mœurs des Italiens, mais bon.)

- Tant mieux, tant mieux. Que dirais tu d'une délicieuse plâtrée d'œufs sur le plat, d'haricots au ketchup et de harengs grillés, le tout accompagné d'une sauce au chocolat crémeuse ?

- Beuarfl … Non merci … Des céréales me suffiront …

- ? Comme tu voudras.

PDV Draco

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzz … ZZ ? z ? Bwarf ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hein ? Où c'est que je suis ? Ah oui, j'attends un mail. Un mail d'Harry. Help.

PDV Harry

En string bleu ciel à étoiles roses, je me prélasse au bord de la piscine. Sirius, assis dans les pattes d'un crocodile rose en plastique, sirote un jus de cactus. Mes yeux se ferment derrière mes lunettes aux verres fumés. Je voudrais rentrer au château. Aller à la bibli. Echanger des mails avec Carmen. Revoir Hermione. Revoir Malefoy. Me faire martyriser par ses beaux yeux bleus acier.  …

FFFFUIT SPLAF PLOUF !!!

D'un bond, je me lève. De l'écume javel essaye de noyer mon parrain en perdition.

- Sirius !!

- BLWARF BLOUF PLAF PLOUF BLUB LBUB !!!!!!!!!!!!

Le cadavre du crocodile crevé flotte misérablement à la surface. Enfin, la tête de Sirius émerge, happant l'air.

- Sirius, ça va ? m'égosille-je au bord de la piscine.

- SCHLUUUUUURF RCKPT !!

Sweat drop, quand tu nous tiens … Mon cher parrain recrache l'eau en hurlant :

- Beuark, c'est dégueulasse l'eau de javel !!

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?

- Je crois, dit-il en regagnant le bord, je crois que la baudruche a crevé.

- Ah, ok …

Sirius escalade le marchepied et se plante devant moi, dégoulinant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller manger au resto, ce midi ? Je connais une petite auberge à moins de 300 kilomètres (nda : faites pas attention -_- !…) où ils servent des langoustines à l'origan et au chocolat, un vrai régal ! (nda : re-faites pas attention -_- !…)

- Euh, Sirius …

- Sinon, il y a un McDo pas trop loin non plus … Ou bien une pizzeria, ah non, on en a mangé hier soir . Enfin, pas de la pizzeria bien sûr, de la pizza, mais ça c'est évident, tout le monde s'en doute qu'on n'a pas bouffé une pizzeria, parce que ce serait un peu gros à avaler.

- Sirius …

- Mmh ?

- Je voudrais rentrer si ça ne te fait rien.

~~~~~~

- Vraiment, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?

- Oui, je préfère prendre mon temps pour retourner au château.

- Bon … Fais bien attention à toi surtout !

Il me serre si fort dans ses bras que mes yeux menacent de sortir de leur orbite s'il continue.

- Merci, Sirius, à bientôt …

Je m'envole sur mon balai, pendant que parrain chéri me suit du regard.

PDV Draco

Résigné, je me dirige vers la tour la plus haute du château. Dans une main, je serre une grosse corde repliée, dans l'autre un tabouret. J'espère qu'il y a une ou deux poutres solides dans ce trou paumé.

- Sgnirfl …

Je renifle bruyamment. Argh, mais pourquoi ai-je envoyé ce mail ???? … Réflexion faite, c'est à cause de la bibliothécaire que c'est arrivé. Bon ,je vais d'abord aller la pendre elle et on verra ensuite.

Par une fenêtre, je contemple le soleil couchant (nda : vous me direz, c'est normal qu'il regarde par une fenêtre et pas à travers un mur. Ou alors il faudrait qu'il ait la vision rayons X de Superman mais je me tromperais d'histoire. Enfin bref, vous ne trouvez pas que le soleil se couche souvent en ce moment ?)

Mmh ? Dites-moi que je rêve ? Sieur Potter revient au château sur son fier balai ! Mm, je demande si ça ne vaut pas le coup de rester encore un peu dans ce bas monde …

Où a-t-il bien pu passer la journée d'hier ? Bof, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche, l'important c'est que je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser un peu à ses dépends. Je vais attendre un peu avant de passer l'arme à g         auche.

PDV Harry

J'atterris élégamment sur le sol du dortoir.

- Débaltoa !

Le temps de lancer ce sort pour que mes valises se défassent, et je dévale les escaliers, les couloirs … pour arriver à la bibli. Je fonce vers un ordinateur et attends frénétiquement l'ouverture de ma boîte e-mail. Vite, vite, vite !!!! La bibliothécaire me regarde, amusée. Je la fixe une seconde des yeux, elle plonge sous son bureau. J'entends un peu discret « Aïe Caramba, yé soui répérée ! » Elle ne doit pas s'éclater souvent celle-là.

Une petite musique me rappelle à l'écran : « vous avez un message »

HOURRA !!!! C'est Carmen ! Je lis attentivement la plume facile de la jeune fille.

…

BOUM !!!!

Des têtes se relèvent, je viens de tomber de mon siège. Est-ce que j'ai bien lu ???? Je me rassieds précipitamment et lis à nouveau.

_Je crois que je peux te révéler ma véritable identit : je suis un mec_

Mon cœur tambourine contre ma cage thoracique qui se soulève à chaque battement.

~~~~

_Cher Draco,_

_Cela ne me dérange absolument pas que tu sois un mec. Pour tout dire, je suis gay. Alors comme ça on est quittes !_

_Que dirais-tu de se rencontrer ? Je n'ai pas de lieu en tête mais si tu as une idée, fais m'en part !_

_Harry_

~~~~

PDV Draco

Je repose la tête sur mon oreiller. Je suis prodigieusement heureux que Harry m'ait répondu, et encore plus qu'il soit homo, même si je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions. Il est peu probable que Harry et moi nous entendions vraiment il est plus facile d'aimer quelqu'un à travers un ordinateur… (nda : vache, c'est profond ce qu'il vient de dire !) 

Enfin, si je dois trouver un lieu, autant le faire correctement. Alors, inspiration… Pour ne pas se rater, il faudrait un lieu désert, du genre celui de Namibie ou les monts Oural … Non, c'est stupide. Plutôt un truc comme le sommet d'un chêne bicentenaire (nda : Marlène, ma copine chérie !!!) ou la forêt équatoriale …

…

AH, JE SAIS !!! Le quai 9 ¾ ! Comme il n'y a aucun départ de train à part ceux de début et fin d'année, on ne risque pas de ne pas se voir.

~~~~

_Cher Harry,_

_Si tu savais ce que je suis content ! Enfin bref, j'ai trouvé un lieu idéal je pense : le quai 9 ¾ de la gare Victoria. Pour y accéder, c'est simple : mets toi en face du pilier entre les voies 9 et 10 et fonce dedans. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a aucun risque. Pour la date, je propose ce jeudi après-midi, vers 18h. Réponds moi pour confirmer !_

_Draco_

~~~~

PDV Harry

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

Il connaît le quai.

IL CONNAIT LE QUAI BON DIEU

Ce qui signifie…. Qu'il est forcément…

Forcément Lui.

Lui et son regard bleu acier. Lui et ses mains agiles. Lui, enfin, avec son homophobie galopante.

Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à cette relation suicidaire. Même si il passe outre ses préjugés, sa maison ne lui pardonnera pas, surtout à lui, le moindre écart de conduite.

Et alors sa famille… Inutile d'y penser, ce n'est même pas imaginable, pensable, réfléchissable (euh….)

Nan, Harry, mais tu saisis pas très bien la situation, là. T'as rendez vous avec Draco Malefoy, ton fantasme, ton… Je dois y aller. On avisera sur place. Ouais c'est bien, ça. On avisera.

Nan mais qu'est ce que je raconte ??? Comment peux-t-on aviser sur place ? Il ramènera peut-être son (magnifique) petit cul avec ses potes. Nan, il faut trouver quelque chose d'autre. Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis !!!

- Harry ?

Gulps

- Oui Hermione ! 

- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques dans la bibli dans le noir complet à cette heure ?

Hem…

- Hermione ? Euh… Même question.

Un bruit derrière elle. Nan j'hallucine. Lee Jordan.

- Même question, et j'ajoute : que fais tu ici avec Jordan, _à cette heure, dans le noir complet ?_

Silence embarassé. Cette bibli est décidément un vrai moulin, Hogwarts tend à se transformer en un lieu de débauche sexuelle frénétique et les élèves en lapins de Pâques schizophrènes.

- Herm… Ne me dis pas que tu comptais pratiquer des activités tout à fait illicites ici même, dans cette place de culture et d'harmonie ?

- Ben…__

Elle gratte le sol du pied.

- Tu vois, ici c'est le seul endroit où il y a de la moquette… ajoute t elle pour sa défense.

Là, je dois reconnaître qu'elle n'a pas vraiment tort. En plus, le chauffage ne fonctionne pas la nuit, donc ça donne une furieuse envie de se réchauffer par des biais, euh… détournés, dirons nous…

- Et la salle qui n'apparaît qu'en cas de besoin ? Elle est occupée ?

Le visage d'Herm s'éclaire.

- Oui. Tu ne devineras jamais par qui ! 

- Snape, McGonagall et Dumbledore ?__

Ebahie qu'elle est. Y a pas d'autre mot.

- Comment tu ?

- J'ai fait la désagréable expérience de les surprendre un soir… Ca m'a valu une semaine de retenue avec McGonagall. Assez amusant : elle rougissait à chaque fois que je la regardais.__

Un raclement de gorge. Lee s'impatiente. Il faut l'excuser, vous savez, les hormones…

Jeudi, 18 h quai 9 ¾

PDV Harry

J'ai décidé de me rendre au rendez vous et d'aviser. Je suis planqué derrière une des colonnes, j'attends que Malefoy arrive.

…

S'il ne venait pas ? S'il avait été capturé par une tribu de Papous cannibales paraplégiques ? Ou écrasé par un troupeau de trolls en rut ? Ou… Ah nan le voilà.

Il a fait des efforts pour les fringues. Soigné, rasé de près.

*Nom d'un, qu'il est sexyyyyyyyyyyy *

°Harry ça suffit, tu es dans une situation critique. En plus tu devrais être en train d'aviser là maintenant tout de suite à l'heure où on cause°

Oui, oui, reprenons nous. Que fais je ?

*Saute lui dessus *

Nan c'est pas vraiment une solution.

*Saute lui dessus je te dis *

°Harry ne l'écoute pas, fais ce que dicte ton cœur°

*Fais ce que te dicte ton c… *

Oskour !

PDV Draco

Où qu'il est ? Je suis pas venu pour rien j'espère.

- Harry ?

…

Le vent souffle fort…

- Haaarry !

Hahem. Il n'a pas l'air d'être là. Zutzutzut.

Je n'aurais pas dû me faire d'illusions, c'était évident qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Je me permets d'insister pour le slash, envoyez moi un review ou un mail, sinon y aura rien du tout !!!!!!!!!!!!!! pas à cause de ma mauvaise volonté récurrente mais à cause de mon manque d'inspiration aggrav !!!!!!!! (Merci de me lire !!!! je remercie tous les jours sainte JKR en une prière fervente pour avoir donné au monde ces fantastiques aventures d'HP qui sont une source éternelle d'inspiration !! sauf pour les slash évidemment-_- )


	5. Imperium

Salut tout le monde !!!!!!! Désolée pour le retard, mais bon c'est le lot de tous les auteurs la panne d'inspirationnement 

Ce chapitre là est un peu plus court que les autres, mais c'est pour mieux vous faire patienter mes petits, gnéhéhéh !!!!!!!

**Laelia : **quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ouvris ma boîte e mail !! Quoi, il existe une autre laelia que la mienne !!!! enfin bref, je suis contente que tu m'aies laissé un review et que ma fic (mon béb !!!!!) te fasse rire. Bref, voilà la suite, d'ailleurs ça commence juste à devenir intéressant…

**Clochette** : merciiiiiiii !!!!!! ton review m'a fait trop plaisir et je suis très contente de te faire rire. La suite !!!!

**Quiproquo** : merci !!!!! et désolée pour le retard…

**Ondine1** : merci, mais tout le mérite en revient à Aziliz puisque c'est un de ses défis… (l'auteur doit rester humble quoiqu'il arrive )

**Love d'Harry : ** ohoh ! une fan d'Harry en perspective!!! (suis je perspicace tout de même) le slash c'est le prochain chapitre et quelques petits bisous se trouvent dans celui la alors j'espère que ça te plairas !!!

**Vivi** : merci beaucoup !!! voilà la suite et le slash sera au prochain chapitre (tite perverse va !!!)

**Jule** : tu entres dans la fanfictionpointnetcommunauty… Attention mon ptit poisson, la maison décline toute responsabilité dans les cas de perte d'innocence subite !!!

Voilà j'espère que j'ai oublié personne, sinon n'ayez pas peur de réclamer (en me laissant un autre review par exemple… Moi, intéressée ? si peu si peu…)

Bref, ce chapitre là montre le début du slash Harry / Draco, donc le blabla habituel, à savoir, homophobes, étroits d'esprit, rhinocéros à étoiles vertes avec des petits couteaux (private joke to my vedounette) PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !!!!!!!

Chapitre 5

Retour à Hogwarts

_Cher Draco,_

_Excuse moi de ne pas être venu, mais j'avais peur._

_Cher Harry,_

_De quoi avais tu peur ? Tu es pardonné._

Le Harry en question restait perplexe devant son écran. Que répondre ? Que Malefoy était son pire cauchemar et en même temps son meilleur « ami » (nda : très proche, l'ami… (se racle la gorge avec un clin d'œil explicite) depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard ? Que le beau blond avait révélé son homosexualité et son penchant maso à Harry lui même ?

Difficile d'expliquer que le quelqu'un qui nous aime nous déteste dans un autre monde…

Bon, il n'y a qu'une seule solution. Elle ressemble fort à un suicide mais, au point où j'en suis….

° Ha… Harry ? c'est quoi cette idée (stupide je le sens) que tu viens d'avoir ? J'angoisse !!! Qu'est ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de ce pauvre petit si innocent ?°

Ouais bah, Harry il est plus si innocent que ça depuis son premier wetdream avec Malefoy… Mets toi à la page, mec.

Bon, raconte nous Harry, c'est quoi cette pseudo solution ?

… 

(rien)

° HARRYYYYYYYYYYYY NOOOOOOON NE FAIS PAS CA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!°

J'interpelle un des jumeaux Weasley (ceux là ont _réellement_ changé d'attitude en apprenant que j'étais homo… Ils me regardent en salivant : très déconcertant et étonnant que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte avant)

- Hé, t'as pas vu Malefoy ?

Fred (ou Georges) me mate avec la discrétion d'une… (nda : j'hésite à le dire… sinon on va encore m'engueuler parce que je fais que des comparaisons de vaches°°. Bon tant pis, je me lance) avec la discrétion d'une vache regardant passer le TGV Paris Marseille.

Manifestement, quand ce roux mate, son cerveau se déconnecte automatiquement par crainte de griller un ou deux neurones.

- H !!!!!

Il lève vers moi un regard glauque.

- Hein, quoi que qui où donc ? aaah oui, pardon Harry, euh, je crois qu'il est dans la grande salle.

Je sens encore son regard dans mon dos alors que je me dirige à grand pas vers ma triste fin.

Effectivement, il est là, lisant tranquillement et s'éventant en même temps d'une feuille de papier. Depuis quelques semaines, il a arrêté de plaquer ses cheveux avec ce gel puant la verveine à trois kilomètres. Ses mèches rebelles prennent leurs aises autour de son visage pâle.

Je sors ma baguette, et là, à ce moment précis, le doute m'assaille. Est ce que je ne devrais pas plutôt continuer à envoyer des mails puérils encore quelques temps ? Ou draguer la fausse Carmen et martyriser le beau Draco (pour une fois que c'est pas l'inverse)

Cette situation tordue me fait penser au film moldu « vous avez un message » avec Meg Ryan et Tom Hanks. (nda : merci céline402, même si je n'ai pas gardé ton idée, ça m'a bien aidée !!!) Que faire ????

Non, j'ai pris une décision, je dois m'y tenir.

- Impérium.

Mon murmure est à peine audible, mais immédiatement, je perçois un changement d'attitude chez Draco. Son regard s'est fixé dans le vague, son corps s'affaisse.

Je risque ma place à Poudlard et mon permis de magie en jettant ce sort. Je dois être fou de sacrifier ça pour un mec qui peut pas me sentir !!!

° TOTALEMENT BARGE, TU VEUX DIRE ???????? TU ES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT HARRY !!! CESSE CE…. °

(une troisième conscience, mi ange mi démon, vient assommer et bâillonner les deux autres)

D'un léger mouvement de baguette, je pointe la porte d'une salle voisine. Malefoy se lève comme un Robocop blond et, sans rassembler ses affaires, se dirige d'un pas mécanique vers la dite salle.

Quelques secondes après qu'il soit entré à l'intérieur, je le rejoins, le cœur emballé. Comment va t il réagir ?

Et si il me dénonçait ? S'il m'accusait (à juste titre…. OH SEIGNEUR, QU'EST CE QUI M'A PRIS ???????) d'avoir utilisé l'impérium, dont l'usage n'est pas franchement recommandé, sur un membre de… la célèbre/la redoutée/la redoutable/l'insupportable/la géniale puisqu'elle a donné vie à mon Dracounet en sucre famille Malefoy ?

Plus le temps de réfléchir et de tourner et retourner ces idées terrifiantes dans ma petite tête, puisque me voilà déjà en face de Lui.

- Finite incantatem

Ses yeux reprennent leur lueur agressive.

- Potter ? crache t il avec le plus de hargne possible dans la voix. Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ?

- Je t'ai soumis à l'imperium pour t'emmener dans cette pièce afin qu'on parle tranquillement.

Ma voix est tremblante, je me sens devenir vert de trouille.

- Vraiment ? Et depuis quand on se parle nous deux ?

- Depuis longtemps… (J'hésite à le dire) Par internet.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise et de colère.

- Qu… Quoi ?!?!?! C'était toi ? Harry ?

- Oui.

J'attends avec appréhension sa réaction.

Il ne dit rien pendant un instant, puis ses yeux se plissent de rage.

- Sale petit… sale petit péd !

QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!! IL M'A INJURIE !!!!!!!!

° VAS Y HARRY, TE LAISSE PAS FAIRE, DEMOLIS LUI LA GUEULE !!!!!!!!!! °

- Comment tu m'as appel ? je grogne, menaçant.

- Sale petit pédé, répète t il.

- PAUVRE CON D'HOMOPHOBE !!!!!!

- TARLOUZE !!!!!!!!!

- SECTAIRE !!!!!!!!!

- PELICAN !!!!!!

- RACISTE !!!!!!!

- PHOQUE !!!!!!!

- ESPRIT OBTUS !!!!!!!!!!

- FIOTTE !!!!!!!!

- TU ES LA BETISE INCARNEE !!!!!!!!!!

- BOUSEUX !!!!!!! AMI DES SANG DE BOURBES !!!!!!!!!

- PETIT MERDEUX SANS AMIS !!!!!!!!!

- RACLURE !!!!!!!!

- PAUV' TYPE !!!!!

- SALOPE !!!!!!!

- Quoi ? hé, tu triches !!!

- M 'en fous !!!!!!

- ESPECE DE PINTADE A CRETE VERTE !!!!!!!

- MAMMOUTH PRESBYTERIEN SURGEL !!!!!!

- SCARABéE ENGLUé A LA MORVE D'ALLIGATOR!!!!!!

- ALLIGATOR RACHITIQUE TOI MEME !!!!!!!!!!

- TAMANOIR BOUILLI A LA SAUCE A LA MENTHE !!!!!!!

- ESPECE DE COLLOCATAIRE ASCENDANT LOFTEUR!!!!!!!!

- RHINOCEROS MOU ET CON COMME UN AVION SANS COCKPIT !!!!!!!!!

Je m'arrête, le souffle court. Et puis ça reprend.

- PETITE BOUSE !!!!!! SI JE ME RETENAIS PAS JE T'ECRASERAIS D'UN BON COUP DE PIED !!!!!!!

- C'EST LES EMBROUILLES QUE TU CHERCHES ??? RAMENE TON – MAGNIFIQUE - PETIT CUL QU'ON S'EXPLIQUE !!!!!!!

Que… Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Il a l'air aussi désemparé que moi. Mais très vite, il se reprend.

- SI T'ETAIS PAS PROTEGE A CE POINT PAR CE CRETIN DE DUMBLEDORE, JE T'AURAIS DEJA SAUTE euh je veux dire TAPE DESSUS DEPUIS LONGTEMPS !!!!

- AH OUAIS ?

- OUAIS !!!

- EH BAH MOI SI JE POUVAIS JE TE TROUERAIS TES DEUX YEUX MEME SI, FUCK ME, ILS SONT TROP BEAUX !!!!

- SI JE T'AIMAIS PAS, JE TE REDUIRAIS EN PUREE !!!!!!!

Mince ! il a vraiment dit ça ?

Je le regarde.

Il me regarde.

- Tu… tu pensais ce que tu as dit ? je demande timidement.

- Que… qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- … que tu m'aimais.

- Bah euh…

Pour toute réponse, il s'approche de moi, et s'immobilise.

- Potter…

Aïe. Je crains le pire. En tout cas, j'ai été ravi de vous avoir connu.

Je ferme les yeux, terrorisé. Que va t il faire ? Me réduire en chair à pâtée et me donner comme déjeuner aux animaux de Hagrid ? Me pendre par les orteils au dessus d'une mare remplie de piranhas ? Me faire écouter du Enrique Iglesias jusqu'à ce que je meurs d'épuisement auditif ?

° CAR C'EST UN BON CAMARA-ADEUH !!!!!! °

Toujours les yeux fermés, j'attends que ses foudres m'aplatissent ou que la terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds.

…

C'est moi ou il y a quelque chose de posé sur mes lèvres ? OH NON SEIGNEUR, IL A DECIDE DE ME FAIRE MOURIR PAR LE BISOU D'UN DETRAQUEUR !!!!!!!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!

Minute.

Il n'a pas pu sortir un Détraqueur de sa poche. Qu'est ce alors ? J'ouvre les yeux et l

Bah, areugueugueufleubfleub comme dirait l'autre.

Malefoy m'embrasse ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!! ça doit être un rêve ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Une langue s'introduit lascivement dans MA bouche. Err… Peut être que je ne rêve pas alors ?

Imaginons un instant que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Ca voudrait dire que Draco m'embrasse réellement ? Que je suis en train de vivre (enfin pas tout à fait entièrement) mon rêve le plus fou (nda : )

- H ?

- Hein ?

- Potter, ça va ?

Je regarde en face de moi. Oups. Les pieds de Malefoy. Qui s'accroupit.

- Ca va ? Pourquoi tu as gliss ?

Oula. Je sens mes joues se transformer en Vésuve rugissant. J'ai gliss ? Oh, le boulet !!! J'ai tout gâch !!!!

° VITE, DIS QUELQUE CHOSE POUR SAUVER LA SITUATION !!!!!!°

Euh, euh…

- Je… Je suis désolé, excuse moi je…

° Gnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!! CA S'APPELLE PAS SAUVER LA SITUATION CA !!!!!!!!°

Malefoy ricane.

- Potter… Tu ne changeras donc jamais…

Et il confirme ce que je pensais. Il m'embrasse. Lent, mais exigeant. Lui. Je ne rêve pas.


	6. c'est à boire

Hello tout le monde !!!! j'ai oublié de préciser que les insultes que s'échangent Harry et Drac sont de Greluche Ultime (sauf mammouth presbytérien surgel : celle là elle est de moi mais par rapport à celles de Greluche elle est plutôt pourrite -- ) bref, merci Greluche Ultime !!!!

Donc voici la suite, amusez vous bien (enfin j'espère)

Chap 6

Le cœur d'Harry battait douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique.

- Sniff… sniff…

Harry regarda Malefoy avec étonnement.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Mais… Mais… Tu pues l'alcool !!!!

Harry réprima un hoquet de surprise – et d'alcoolémie.

Effectivement, il s'était légèrement bourré la gueule quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant pour avoir le courage d'aborder « Carmen ». Bof, c'était pas si grave, après tout, ça n'était que…

- UN VERRE DE VODKA ORANGE, QUATRE DE SANGRIA, UN TRIPLE SCOTCH, UN WHISKY FRAPPE, TROIS COUPES DE CHAMPAGNE, ET UNE CHOPE DE BIERE ???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hurla Malefoy après que Harry ait avoué son méfait. Néanmoins, il admirait la capacité de celui ci à tenir l'alcool. Impressionnant et inquiétant de se dire que le chaton brun en face de lui avait suffisamment d'alcool dans le sang pour désinfecter une plaie.

Malefoy sentait terriblement bon. Le savon, la chaleur de son souffle.

D'ailleurs, à ce moment précis, ce n'était plus seulement le cœur de celui ci qui provoquait chez le jeune homme une douleur étrange. Son pantalon lui semblait rétrécir un peu plus à chaque seconde, à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de sa position : Malefoy le tenait plaqué contre la porte.

Le blond ne semblait manifestement pas très sur de lui non plus. Il avança, la bouche entrouverte, hésitante, vers le visage d'Harry qui, dans un élan de bravoure, s'approcha et rencontra d'un seul coup les lèvres de son…….. amant ????? Incroyable. Son cerveau  cotonneux n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que………

Une intrusion le sortit de sa béatitude. La langue de Malefoy forçait le barrage de ses dents. Harry la laissa faire son petit bonhomme de chemin sans réagir, ce qui agaça le blond :

- Harry ? demanda t il sur un ton de reproche.

Harry… mon prénom, pensa l'autre.

Et soudainement il agrippa Malefoy par le col de sa chemise et le retourna contre le mur.

- Redis le moi…

- Quoi ? Harry ?

- Harry… sourit le blond. Harry chéri… Harry, embrasse m…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Harry lui roulait le patin du siècle. Il lâcha le col de la chemise, caressant, massant, pressant ailleurs, le dos, la nuque, les fesses, le torse…

- Harry ! murmura Draco, étonné et à bout de souffle.

- Draco… J'ai envie de… De…

Il n'osait pas finir sa phrase.

Draco le dévisagea avec douceur et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Si tu savais à quel point moi aussi, lui souffla t il à l'oreille.

Les deux étaient à présent mûrs pour jouer des pivoines dans une pièce de Shakespeare (nda : laissez tomber, je suis un cas irrécupérable -- )

Draco battit une fois des paupières puis embrassa à nouveau le brun.

Très rapidement celui ci approfondit leur baiser et caressa le blond de manière exigeante, passant sous les vêtements, le collant contre le mur.

Puis il s'arrêta, haletant, et sortit sa baguette  Il verrouilla la porte, insonorisa la pièce et reporta son regard sur Draco. A présent, rien ne les empêchait de… de… [1]

Les silences qui s'alternaient avec leurs baisers étaient atrocement gênés. Pour les deux, c'était la première fois… La première fois, ça ne s'oublie pas facilement n'est ce pas ?

Ils s'installèrent donc confortablement, dos au mur. Un dernier baiser enflammé, et Draco dit doucement :

- Tourne toi, je veux te faire la surprise.

Harry obéit, docile, et s'allongea sur le ventre, pendant que Draco sortait… sa baguette (nda : vous avez cru qu'il sortait quoi ? bande de pervers !!!!!!!!!!!! je crois que ce site déteint sur mon esprit plus ou moins innocent, parce que quand j'ai relu ce passage avant d'uploader, j'ai lu braguette à la place de baguette :s)

Harry l'entendit marmonner vaguement une ou deux formules.

- C'est bon ? demanda t il, impatient.

- Oui. Tu es prêt ?

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Il sentit Draco le retourner gentiment face à lui et l'asseoir avec précaution. Son visage était bienveillant et attentif.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux d'émerveillement. Cette sensation était tellement… grisante ! et nouvelle !

Il soupira de plaisir et s'effondra un peu plus sur la moquette à côté du corps endormi de Draco.

Très vite, il sombra dans un sommeil éthylique. A leurs pieds emmêlés s'étalaient une dizaine de bouteilles d'alcool.

 Car, comme tout le monde le sait, la première cuite, ça ne s'oublie pas facilement.

Nda : MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! je vous ai bien eus, hein ? (fière d'elle, arbore un sourire satisfait et machiavélique à la fois)

Eh non, ce n'était pas une scène de slash, mais une scène de beuverie amoureuse !!!!!!!!! Alala, bande de p'tits pervers va !!!

Bon j'arrête de vous tailler, je vous livre la VRAIE scène de slash maintenant.

…

Mais… Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ????? Nooooooon, je veux viiiiiiiiiiiiiivre !!!!!!!!!!!

(s'enfuit en courant, terrorisée par la horde de lecteurs en furie, la bave aux lèvres)

Draco se réveilla le premier. Harry ronflait comme un bienheureux à ses côtés. Le sourire paisible qui flottait sur ses lèvres (mmmmm, pensa le blond) le faisait vraiment ressembler à un chaton repu.

Draco rêva un instant, penché au dessus de la bouille adorable.

Puis, lentement, il prit possession de la bouche offerte du brun. L'absence de réaction rendait la chose encore plus profonde, plus sensuelle.

Un à un, les muscles de la mâchoire se détendaient, réveillant peu à peu Harry, qui se trouvait scotché au sol par le poids délicieusement étouffant de Draco.

Harry se laissait faire, feignant le sommeil.

La langue chatouillait son palais, retraçait les reliefs escarpés de ses dents.

Les mains, elles aussi, se baladaient sous les tissus, froissant et pliant sans regrets.

Harry fit semblant de se réveiller, ouvrit les yeux et mit fin à leur baiser.

- Drac…

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça Potter !!! fit le blond en souriant.

Harry souleva la tête et l'embrassa à son tour. Tant d'années à fantasmer ce moment… Harry ne contrôlait plus tout à fait ses actes. La preuve : il déshabillait le blond. Pure folie, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Ce garçon n'est pas dans son état normal.

Cette fois ci, Draco jeta l'éponge et le laissa faire. Après tout, sentir les mains aller et venir sur sa peau fraîche ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça. Peut être que cette fois il se laisserait faire, ne serait ce que pour expérimenter avec… Harry…

- Tu dis ? murmura le brun.

- Mmm… J'ai dû penser tout haut… Harry…

Soudain, sans comprendre, Draco se retrouva écrasé au sol par le poids de Harry.

- Que… commença t il, mais c'était peine perdue car…

- J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça, souffla Harry en mordant frénétiquement la pauvre petite oreille. Encore !

- Harry… Harry… Arrête, Harry !!!

- Quoi ?

- TU M'ETOUFFES!!!!!!!!!

Harry s'écarta, mort de rire. Draco, par terre, faussement secoué de spasmes, mimait l'agonie.

- Remarque, c'est une belle mort ! dit il enfin.

- Hein ?

- Mourir étouffé par toi, quel honneur ! rugit il en se jetant sur Harry qui glapit de terreur.

Et ils s'embrassèrent, se touchèrent, à même le tapis, qui se creusait un peu plus à mesure qu'ils continuaient leurs caresses.

Les mains déshabillaient, palpaient, massaient, brusquant parfois. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent nus, essoufflés et d'un coup, timides comme deux biches innocentes (euh… depuis quand les biches sont elles des modèles de perversité lubrique ?)

Draco remit un peu d'ordre dans les mèches d'Harry, en évitant soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda t il dans un souffle.

Harry opina de la tête, effrayé et mourant d'envie.

Draco ne se le fit pas répéter et descendit lentement au niveau de son –regretté- boxer. Harry sentit son cœur battre et ses membres trembler. Seigneur, il était mort de trouille !!! et mourant de désir pour le garçon qui s'occupait tellement … tellement bien de lui depuis quelques heures.

Depuis des années, Harry, depuis des années tu attends ça, pourquoi as tu peur, tu as affronté le Mage Noir plusieurs fois et tu es désemparé devant un garçon nu… Tu devrais confier ton cerveau au fantôme de Freud qui passe à Hogwarts de temps en temps… Je… Oui… Attends… Oui… Mal mais si bon… Drac… Toi, c'est bizarre… Pourquoi toi… On se déteste… Pourquoi faut il que tu sois le premier à… Oui ! Tous ces frissons… Agréable et étrange… Comme nous… Oui… Chaud… J'ai chaud… Je veux… Toi…

Draco se releva, s'humecta les lèvres, les mordit à la vue du corps presque sans vie en face de lui. Harry avait arqué ses hanches avec une telle puissance et une telle brusquerie que Draco en avait sursauté.

- Harry…

- Drac…

Il lui suffit de plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry pour comprendre qu'il venait de le rendre heureux à un point que le brun n'aurait jamais imaginé.

L'esprit d'Harry était tellement embrumé qu'il sentit à peine les baisers brûlants le parcourir tout entier, et les frissons provoqués ne l'aidaient pas à recouvrer ses esprits.

- Harry, tu veux toujours ?

La question était prononcée d'une voix angoissée, blanche, sans équivoque, et désirait plus que tout une réponse positive.

Harry se redressa, sonné comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing (mais la sensation était infiniment plus agréable que s'il s'était trouvé en face de Muhammad Ali en plein combat)

Drac… Si tu savais comme j'ai envie, tu ne poserais pas la question… Si tu pouvais lire dans ma tête… Je ne veux pas et ne peux pas parler… C'est au delà des mots…

Néanmoins, Harry se releva sur ses coudes et, après avoir longuement dévisagé Draco, murmura un faible, très faible oui.

- Mais c'est moi qui… Enfin, je…

- Non.

Harry le regarda avec étonnement.

- Je veux que tu saches ce que ça fait avant de le faire. S'il te plaît.

Harry obtempéra, et se rallongea doucement. Draco se pencha au dessus de lui et l'embrassa lentement, profondément, avant de s'éclipser un instant [2]

Pendant ces quelques secondes en solitaire, Harry essaya de se détendre. La peur (et autre chose) lui taraudaient les reins il espérait que Draco serait compréhensif.

Celui ci revint et embrassa à nouveau Harry.

[3]

Harry arqua les hanches brusquement, ouvrant la bouche en un cri silencieux, puis se laissa retomber sur le tapis, tout son être le brûlant délicieusement.

Draco roula à côté de lui, ferma les yeux.

- Harry… dit il au bout d'u moment.

- Mmmm

- Harry, ça va ?

- Mis à part le fait que j'aie phénoménalement envie de te sauter dessus et que je suis trop fatigué pour le faire, oui ça va.

Draco étouffa un petit rire, puis se pelotonna contre son amant, et ils s'endormirent.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

[1] Pour cette scène, me suis servi du sketch des Inconnus sur les préservatifs européens !!! Dans l'exemple de la France, les comédiens n'arrivent pas à prononcer le mot p… pr… pré… le mot qui désigne le petit capuchon de caoutchouc quoi !!!!

[2] protégez vous contre le sida bande de soixante huitards attardés !!!! nan, sans rire, ça m'énerve quand les persos des fics ne mettent pas de préservatifs, mais en même temps je comprends que ce soit pas très facile de raconter ça avec un brin de poésie

[3] l'auteur est désolée, mais vu son ô combien maigre talent pour écrire les slash, elle préfère zapper cette séquence plutôt que de pourrir cette fic avec une pièce de boucherie

et puis, comme dirait l'autre, « la suite leur appartient »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Eh bien… Je crois que… Oui, ça y est… Chers lecteurs… J'ai une triste nouvelle à vous apprendre… Il est exactement 18h11 à ma montre alors que je tape ces mots… Ces mêmes mots qui vont clore cette histoire…

…

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA (éclate en sanglots et s'écroule sur son clavier en inondant les circuits électriques. Tout explose. BOUM)

« Ahaha, vous avez vu le budget qu'on met pour les effets spéciaux dans ce spectacle ? Georges Lucas est venu le voir à Paris il y a une semaine, il a dit : WAOU, c'est d'la merde ! » (extrait du spectacle d'Antony Kavanagh au théâtre de Passy / dédicace à poule et poisson fataux)

bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à taper cette fic et j'espère que ça vous a fait autant sinon plus rire que moi

Un grand merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé reviews, mails… Vous n'êtes rien de moins que des anges (quelle promotion !!!)

A bientôt, chers petits pervers de mon cœur


End file.
